


Locker Room Antics

by BookofOdym



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Justice Society of America (Comics)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Grumpy Old Men, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Oral Sex, Scent Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym
Summary: Alan has been struggling with feelings for Ted for decades, and when he's left alone in a room with Ted's jockstrap he isn't able to resist.
Relationships: Ted Grant/Alan Scott
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	Locker Room Antics

It had been a few years since Alan had last visited Ted’s gym, it was kind of far from his stomping grounds, and he didn’t really fit in, Ted had always been more comfortable on the streets of Gotham, around the regular joes, and Alan was a swanky big shot CEO, who spent most of his time jetting around. Mostly to Coast City to deal with his... Hal’s fuckups, Alan was never sure how to describe that relationship, since Hal Jordan would rather die than admit that Alan was a mentor figure. But even that wasn’t necessarily the entire reason he didn’t go. 

It wasn’t that he wasn’t welcome, in fact, Ted had thrown one arm around him as soon as he arrived, laughing about something or other, all while utterly oblivious to the way that Alan stilled as his musk drifted up to the blond’s nose. 

That was the problem. 

Men. 

Alan had never been particularly sure where to look when he was in a room filled with sweaty, half-naked men. If he looked directly at them, there was every chance that his eyes would catch on a bead of sweat, running across a bare nipple, and then there was every chance they’d notice him staring. But then on the other hand... if he didn’t look, and spent the entire time staring off into a corner, wasn’t that even more suspicious. 

“So,” Ted squeezed down on Alan’s shoulder, “What can we do for you today? You looking for a sparring session? You could do with it. I saw you fighting on Oolong Island, you’re getting sloppy in your old age.” 

An attractive redhead walked past, missing a shirt and with boxing gloves slung over his shoulders, and Alan quickly averted his gaze, carefully brushing off Ted’s arm. He hoped the other man wouldn’t notice. 

“Are you sure that wasn’t just the fact that I’d lost an eye, Ted?” 

Ted laughed, pounding him on the back. “You got shown up by a scientist with four metal dolls, maybe you should think about retiring.” 

Alan valiantly resisted grinding his teeth, mostly because he would wear down his fillings. “Can we talk in your office? I need your help with something. God help me.” 

Ted regarded him for a moment before shaking his head. “Can’t a guy get a day off?” He grumbled although Alan knew by now that most of his grumpiness was an act. “Just let me take a shower first, can’t go sneaking around smelling like I do.” 

Alan nodded, but probably looked totally lost, mostly because he was doing anything to avoid looking directly at the well-muscled men sparring in the ring. Ted turned back towards him. 

“C’mon, you can wait in the locker room. Ain’t like you’ve never seen me naked before.” 

Alan’s cheeks immediately tinged pink, but he followed without a word anyway. He tried not to look at Ted directly as he pulled off his sweatpants, tossing his jockstrap down on top of them, but got a good view of Ted’s cock anyway. It was dark, thick as a beer can and about as long, and the foreskin covered the entire head. Alan felt his mouth go dry. 

He was so fucking gone. He wanted nothing more than to drop to his knees right then and there and suck Ted Grant’s glorious cock. Thankfully, Ted had disappeared behind a twenty-year-old shower curtain before he could do anything. 

Alan squeezed down on his half-hard cock, willing it to soften, but he knew it wouldn’t, it never did with Ted. He whined as it only got harder, he didn’t want Ted to spot him sporting an erection, so desperate times called for desperate measures. He was going to have to... masturbate (somehow it seemed wrong to say ‘jack off’ like Hal or Guy would, it was just... too crass). 

Freeing his cock, he wrapped his hand around it, only spotting Ted’s jock again at that moment. Without thinking, he grabbed it, pulling it over his nose and taking a deep breath. It should smell disgusting; it reeked of Ted’s sweat, and knowing the other man, he might not have changed it for a few days. He thought he could smell a few drops of piss, soaked into the cotton, and that thought shouldn’t have turned him on as much as it did. 

“Ted.” He moaned, tongue flicking out to taste the cotton. “Fuck, you taste good.” 

He probably should have noticed before that moment that the sound of running water had stopped, but he didn’t, maybe Ted was right about him retiring. 

“Well,” a gravelly voice said, smirk clear in its tone, and Alan froze immediately. “Isn’t this a pretty sight?” 

“Ted!” he cried out, throwing the jockstrap to the side, and trying to straighten himself out, which was a difficult feat when his dick was hanging out, in plain view. “I was- I was just- Just!” 

“Just talking about how good I taste? Imagine my surprise when I came out for soap and found the most stuck-up man I know burying his face in my jock,” Ted mocked, running lascivious eyes over Alan’s body, his own cock half hard in his hand. “How about tasting it directly?” 

The Green Lantern groaned low in his throat as he sunk down to his knees, he would have run, he would have tried to deny his feelings, but Ted was offering directly, and in the end, Alan was just a weak man. 

Ted’s smirk only grew, and he gripped the back of Alan’s skull, twining his fingers into the blond curls, without any warning, he tugged Alan’s face right into his crotch. If anything, the smell was even stronger up close. Alan groaned, taking in a deep breath so that he could fully take in the musky scent. Tentatively, he licked a stripe along the base of Wildcat’s cock. 

“Did you think I’d never noticed you staring?” Ted asked, running his hand through Alan’s hair in a way that was much more gentle now that Alan was using his mouth. “I’d have said something before now, only Jay always said not to.” 

Alan wasn’t really paying attention though, he had decided that he wanted to take Ted’s gorgeous cock into his mouth, and that was what the Lantern was going to do, he parted his lips, and took the head into his mouth, suckling on it. He loved the way the sweat tasted on his tongue, the tang of the man that he had been pining after since the 40s. 

A sudden wave of panic hit him, Alan wasn’t exactly experienced at sucking cock, and Ted had had so many girlfriends in his life. Some of whom must have been good, and he was suddenly all too aware of just how disappointing this must have been for Ted. He wracked his brains for some way to make this feel better for Ted, eventually landing on some conversation that Guy and John had had while far too drunk. Mostly, it had been Guy, John had been trying to shut him up to defend Alan’s delicate sensibilities. 

But the gist of the conversation had been... if a girl took you down to the root, took you down her throat, it was supposed to feel good. Gingerly, Alan pushed forward, taking more and more of Ted’s cock as he moved, only for it to hit the back of his throat. He gagged immediately, throat spasming around Wildcat, only for Ted to pull him off. 

“It’s still too early for you to be doing that, we’ll have to train you up to that point.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically a kink meme fill so


End file.
